Sanity is Overrated
by SexAndToast
Summary: A glimpse of one of Master Aqua's many adventures in the Realm of Darkness.


"Nine Hundred Thousand and Nine Hundred Ninety Seven, Nine Hundred Thousand and Nine Hundred Ninety Eight, Nine Thousand Nine Hundred Ninety Nine, One million! And the crowd goes wild!" shrilled an energetic voice. Aqua was feeling particularly upbeat today, she'd killed her first million heartless in the realm of darkness. Pity there was nobody to applaud her efforts. Well, there were the heartless. They applauded her. Or at least she told herself they applauded her.

She called the shadows in particular Steve. Steve was a good friend, so she told herself. Sure, he had a nasty habit of trying to steal her heart, and she had to sleep with one eye open, but he was an avid listener.

Always listened to what she had to say. Really, he did! And when Steve got a bit too touchy for his own good(She liked Steve in a strictly platonic sense), Aqua taught him a lesson, via her white key thingy. Aqua couldn't quite remember why she had her white key thingy, but it helped keep Steve away when he was trying to be bold. "Man, Steve, this is the life! A million heartless slain! And I only started keeping track three days ag- wait, no, I think that was months. Actually, more like years. I think." Aqua lost her train of thought from time to time. When she tried to remember why she was here, she felt sick, nauseous, and generally unpleasant.

She was a child of Eros, she always told herself that she had to live on. Live on for what? Killing heartless? Sleeping? "No, I have to live on for something else. Besides, I can sleep whenever I want. I had to live on for…. For…. Something with a T. Or was it a V? What do you think, Steve?" said Aqua to a newly spawned Steve. Steve put in his input by doing that adorable thing he always did, which was attempting to brutally claw Aqua to death. "Aw, Steve, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I'm not there. I should be THERE, wherever THERE is, but if I was THERE I wouldn't be HERE, and there's a very good reason I'm HERE, right? Right….?" Aqua grimaced. She hadn't really thought of why she was in the realm of darkness, thinking can get in the way of keeping Steve away. And Steve could hurt her, and she knew she mustn't be hurt. There was a reason why she shouldn't be hurt, she knew there was, but she just couldn't remember it! "Ah, it's probably nothing Steve", said Aqua as she used her white key thingy to bash him over the head(it was a loving bash). Shrugging her head, Aqua moved along. She may not have known why she had to keep herself alive, but she didn't really care. If she had to stay alive, stay alive she would, and no amount of whining from Steve would make the outcome otherwise.

Of course, Aqua slept on occasion, as it seemed to be the fashionable thing to do, and when she slept she dreamed. In one dream, she helped seven men recover their concubine from the diabolical clutches of a british mirror. In another dream she fought a masked boy. Then in another dream she fought him yet again. Another dream involved her fighting him for a final time, only with black and white armor instead of his black and red armor. Aqua made a mental note to avoid and/or severely maim anyone who wore a mask. Fighting people like that just got tiring after the fourth time. Other dreams were more peaceful. Aqua vaguely remembered playing a surprisingly delicious game of volley ball with her mortal enemies. There was one thing that was odd. In her dreams, invariably they would all end with her reaching out towards three figures, one a boy with hair of gold, one a man with a scar on his face, and one a man with brown hair. She always seemed so close to reaching them, and yet never manage to touch them.

She didn't bother to think too deeply about this, as it gave her headaches. Besides, she would find out what her dreams meant when she got out of the dark place, Steve or no Steve.

With this renewed conviction, Aqua headed onwards in the lonesome world of perpetual conflict. For she was a being driven by a purpose, and nothing, not even insanity, would prevent her from accomplishing that purpose.


End file.
